All Of Me
by bljluvsr
Summary: Emma and Regina dance to their first song at their wedding. Viva La Swan Queen


All of Me

By bljluvsr, wicked_sugar, sophie_lover (which are all me)

Pairing: Swan Queen, Emma and Regina, Henry, Snow White and Prince Charming make appearance

Summary: Emma and Regina dance to their first song at their wedding.

A/N: Got this idea coming home from work tonight when I heard All of Me by John Legend playing on the radio. It funny if you listen to the words it was like it was written for them. Words remind me of Regina and how Emma might just see her. I guess it could be called a song fic, I don't see it as that. As the song is a part of the story, not the story built around a song. Anyway I hope everyone likes it. Let me know what you think.

I'm proud to announce Mrs. and Mrs. Swan-Mills. The blonde and brunette glided onto the floor hand in hand. Both had wearing the brightest of smiles and their eyes a glow with love. It was easy to any that seen the two, to know how very much in love they are.

Seem the whole of Storybrooke had come out to seen the wedding of the former Queen and the Savior. Near the front of the hall reception sitting at the main table wearing a large smile was Henry, he couldn't be happier for his moms if he tried. He knew they'd finally found their true loves in each other. If any needed proof they just had remember how the latest curse was broken, by his moms in the middle of main street after the Wicked Witch had been defeated by the power of Emma and Regina's combined magic. In a moment of pure excited and relief, the blonde Savior pulled and equally excited former Queen to her, sealing their lips in a kiss.

That caused a shockwave to emit out from them over the town of Storybrooke, ending yet another curse. To say people were surprised to see the former Evil Queen and the Savior kissing would be a bit of understatement. But there were a few, that hadn't looked too surprised at all. Starting with Archie, then Ruby and Belle who had just started dating, even Snow White didn't looked that shocked completely different story for her husband who stood with his mouth open. Ending with Henry who smiled on having just had a rush of his memories come back. In the next moment he was running toward his mom at full speed.

"MOM!" Henry said in a bit of a broken yell as he launched himself at his mother.

"Henry?" Regina asked in hopeful voice, as her arms were filled with her son.

"Oh Mom I missed you." Regina broke down in tears; Emma stood next the both of them, her hand rubbing comforting circles over Regina's back, as her eyes filled with tears.

That had been nine months ago, now Henry was about to watch his moms take their first dance as a married couple. He knew the song; Emma has specially chosen it for his mom.

"Why this song Ma?"

A dreamy smile came over Emma face. "From the first time I heard it, I thought of your Mom. I think it will be perfect for our first dance."

Emma turned to her now wife, wow she likes that sound of that wife. She notices that Regina is looking a little on edge.

"Baby are you ok?" The concern is easy to hear in the blonde's voice.

Regina gives her a small smile, leaning in close to Emma so she can whisper in her ear. "I'm...I'm a little nervous. Having a town full of people who use to hate me and have no doubt some still do watching us dance..." Regina trailed off.

But Emma knew what she meant. This was Regina showing her softer side to most people that would most likely never see it otherwise. "How about you just keep your eyes on me and forget everyone else. It's just you and me dancing, like we've done some many times in our kitchen, ok?"

Regina looked deeply into the green eyes she loves so much, this woman one of only two she truly trust in all the realms. "I think I can do that." she said with a smile that easily reaches her dark brown eyes.

Emma gives the thumbs up for the JD to start the song she chosen.

The first few bars of a piano starts to play, then male voice starts to sing,

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

Regina sucks in a breath as she realized the song immediately, her eyes fill with tears. "Oh Emma." Leaning forward giving her true love a tender kiss on the lips. When they break apart Emma spins Regina around causing the other woman to laugh softly, which makes the smile on Emma's lips widen.

"You like it?"

Regina nods "Love it, love you."

"Love you too, this song always make me think about you, about us. I wanted it be the first thing we danced to after we were married." Tears start to fill the blonde's eyes.

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

Regina brings Emma closer to her, their foreheads touch, eyes closing as they both become lost in the music and words of this moment. All fades away as each woman allow what all this day means to wash over them. Regina never thought she's wanted to get married again, her first marriage left a very bad taste in her mouth. But then on their ninth month anniversary which Regina thought was a bit silly to celebrate until Emma dropped to one knee, dug a red velvet box out of her jeans, opening the box Emma asked Regina to marry her, the only answer the brunette could think of was yes, million times yes! She still remember the feeling of Emma lift her up and spinning her around in their back yard near her beloved apple tree. Both laughing and smiling like fools. Now here they are a married couple and Regina couldn't be happier, she had finally found everything she ever wanted, love, home and family it was due to the woman in her arms.

Emma felt Regina's head settle on her shoulder as they moved gently to the music, having her true love in her arms was amazing, from that day on main street when everyone found out just who Emma Swan loved to this. Her arms tighten just a little more around the brunette. Emma finally felt like she knew where she belonged, no longer did that want to run or flea hit her when things go hard or difficult. She knew she has a safe haven now, a place to call home, a place where she's is truly wanted that was with her family Regina and Henry. Emma knew she'd go through what happen to her a thousand times or more if lead here. Every time Regina would try to apologize about her part in Emma's up bringing Emma would stop her, "It got me here didn't it." There was nothing Regina could say to that, Emma would pull the former Queen to her and kiss away the sadness in those brown eyes she loves so much.

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

Snow tighter her hold on Charming's arm as she watches her daughter and her new daughter-in-law dancing. Snow knew she was going to have fun messing with Regina about that title. But in her heart of hearts she was happy not just for her daughter, but Regina also. It had taken David some time to come around to the idea, but it wasn't hard when it's was so plain to see how very much in love the two women are that's all Snow had wanted for her daughter and Regina. They just happen to find it together, but Snow found it fitting. She had been partly responsible for Regina losing her first true love, so in a way she had been able to return that to the woman that first taught her about true love and how powerful it is. Snow had never forgot what Regina had told when she was just a kid, that true love creates happiness. She also knew that Emma and Henry had the one person in all the realms beside herself and David that would fight to the every end for them, who loves them both with her whole heart, that's Regina of course. And in the part she played to getting them to this day well maybe it was just meant to be and that made Snow smile.

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

Give me all of you

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

Risking it all, though it's hard

Charming patted his wife hand, and smiled at her. They do make a lovely pair; it took some time for his head to come around the idea of his daughter being in a relationship with Regina. Not because she was a woman or any such thing, more because it was Regina. A woman that tried again and again to destroy his and Snow's life. Although he couldn't deny that Regina had truly changed he had witnessed with his own eyes. He also couldn't deny how truly happy Regina made not just Emma but his grandson too. And the feeling was just as strong for Regina the former Evil Queen was aglow with love for her family. How could he not be happy for his baby girl, all he ever wanted was for her was to find true love and happiness just like he himself had found. It had just came from the most unlikely person.

_Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh_

The music came to a slow stop, as it did the sound to clapping and few cheers rang out. Both Emma and Regina looked a little bashful, and their cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink. Which made the crowd of on lookers just cheers all the louder. Hand in hand they walked off the dance floor, as the DJ put on a upbeat song and soon then dance floor was filled with people. The two brides slid out the side door for some air and privacy.

Emma eyes took in the form of her beautiful bride in the cream colored shoulder less gown that was tight to her figure, she looks so gorgeous filled her thoughts. A look of love and adorence filled her eyes.

"What?" Regina asked with a smile, her own eyes took in her bride in white gown with gaze cup sleeves; it was very much a fairy tale gown. Regina wasn't at all surprise by her love's choice she had seen Snow's wedding dress that had been all fairy tale also. However Emma looked breath taking in her gown.

"I was just thinking how gorgeous you look, how lucky I am that I have you in my life."

Regina took both of Emma's hands. "I'm the lucky one here, do you have idea how very much I love you? How everyday I'm so happy you came into my life, Henry's life. You saved me Emma Swan you know that right."

The blonde nodded her head. "Yes I know." She gave a watery smile. "I feel the same about you my love. I'm so happy to be your wife and that your mine."

Emma pulled Regina into long loving kiss.

The both knew from the day they met until the end of time they'd always be together no matter what happened, or what the world throw at them they'd face it together and in doing so they'd get their happily ever after.

The End


End file.
